


You try and touch me and I’ll snap off all your fingers. 100+ Tumblr Follower Challenge drabble

by Whiskeythepainaway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeythepainaway/pseuds/Whiskeythepainaway
Summary: I picked this for my 100+ follower challenge."You try and touch me and I’ll snap off all your fingers."   with Dean.Warning: injuries. blood. breaking bones. Dislocation.  Pain.





	You try and touch me and I’ll snap off all your fingers. 100+ Tumblr Follower Challenge drabble

“Crap on toast!” you exclaim. You were supposed to be this great hunter. Here were restrained and bleeding. Your shoulder that was twisted above your head at an awkward angle was definitely dislocated. You were being held captive as bait. The asshats that nabbed you told you all their nefarious plot.   
You were their prisoner to lure the Winchesters to them. Once Sam and Dean arrive the group of Demons will take them out easily, then kill you. You had scoffed at their words and we’re now suffering for it. The dislocated shoulder probably isn’t the worst of your injuries, though right now it was the post painful.   
Currently, you are alone in the room. You are tied to a chair, your hands behind you to back, your feet attached to the legs. You were trying to reach you to back pocket and your Swiss Army Knife.   
“Almost…” you grunt in pain twining your fingers around the knife.   
“Hey Sweetheart, how you holding up?” Dean says from the doorway looking about cautiously.   
“What the hell are You doing here?” You bitch at him.   
“Rescuing you.” He scoffs.   
“You know this is a trap, right?” You sass.   
“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Dean replies as Demons begin appearing from nowhere.   
Sam suddenly flies through a wall, hitting you breaks his fall.   
“Ugh! Get off me, Moose!” you groan. Now sprawled on your side, entangled with the now broken chair, Sam was half on top of you. He is suddenly hauled off of you and thrown against a wall. A Demon is standing above you, a sneer on its face.   
“You try and touch me and I’ll snap off all your fingers.” You snarl at it.   
It laughs, reaching down for you, hauling you upright.   
You kick out, hitting it in the crotch. When your feet hit the ground you scream out in pain as you step through your arms bringing your hands up in front of you. Your wrists are still tied together as you grab the demon’s hands breaking its fingers. It screens it pain that turns into a death scram as orange sparks flash from its mouth and eyes as Dean slams an Angel Blade through its back.   
“Remind me not to piss you off, Sweetheart.” Dean says looking at the fingers still in your hands.   
“I hate it when men don’t listen…” You smile.


End file.
